The Definition Of Justice
by Shimegami
Summary: PG-13 because it's a tad too angsty for the kiddies. Wufei dwells on what he calls "justice". Not a Meiran fic! Wow! She's only mentioned three times, and as a pronoun! This is just a pure Wuffie-angst fic. Enjoy.


The Definition Of Justice  
By Shimegami  
Warnings: Dark, Angsty  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
AN: A viewpoint from one of the most misunderstood and underused Gundam pilots. Poor Wufei, all the angst with him usually involves Meiran. I, for one, like her, but  
I prefer Wuffie-angst just with him. I'm tired of all the "I fight for justice because of her" ficcies. No offense, but it gets repetitive. Here is Wuffie-angst, pure  
and uncorrupted, his POV on events in the war.  
  
The Definition of Justice  
  
Just what is justice, exactly?  
  
According to my dictionary, justice is "the righting of all wrongs with no regard for personal feelings or entanglements." I say I fight for justice, but do I fight for  
that?  
  
No.  
  
Those who fight for pure justice are truly rare. They are the ones that are beautiful and terrible, the angels sent down by Maxwell's God to purify the earth of all  
corruption. I do not fight for true justice.  
  
She didn't, either.  
  
What I, we, everyone fights for is their definition of justice. The righting of *their* wrongs for the goal of *their* perfect world. People's justice is the justice  
that leaves people who deserved to die alive because they supposedly did right with their wrong.  
  
If anyone went on a crusade for true justice, we Gundam pilots would be the first to die.  
  
Oh sure, we may have helped bring around world peace, but does that excuse the millions of lives we took for that goal? Does that excuse every person that di not go home to  
their families simply because they fought against us?  
  
No, it obviously doesn't.  
  
I say I fight for justice. Rubbish. I fight for my *idea* of justice. The righting of what I believe is wrong.  
  
She did that, too.  
  
My justice is not justice, mearly an ideal of mine that I have to keep from going crazy.  
  
In fact, I don't even fight for justice to continue what she started. Rather, I fought for my justice to try to undo what had been done to me. To try to prevent others from  
going through what I had. What I did was cause many more to go through the exact same thing I had. Many lost their most loved ones because of my idea of justice.  
  
I may have corrected a few wrongs, but created many more myself.  
  
Is it even possible to create true justice? Is it possible to kill those who do not deserve to live without becoming such a person yourself?  
  
Again, the answer is "no".  
  
Why did we fight, then? Why did we create so many more wrongs and cause so much sorrow?  
  
Because of our idea of justice.  
  
Our idea. The idea that if we kill these people, then we will prevent the wrongs done to us.  
  
All we did was make many more suffer exactly as we had.  
  
Why, why, why did we do it then? Were we so blinded by what we thought of as "justice" and "right" that we failed to see that we were doing the exact opposite of our goal?  
  
Obviously.  
  
I wonder if the others have stumbled on this conclusion.  
  
I doubt Heero would care. He is still the Perfect Soldier. He did not fight for justice, simply his mission.  
  
Maxwell might have. Contrary to what I normally say, he is quite bright.  
  
Trowa has probably known for years, but he would still fight because it was all he knew for a long time.  
  
Quatre undoubtedly knows. It's probably eating away at him, too, gentle soul that he is. But he will bear it, because he is a Gundam pilot, and you don't survive long as one   
if you can't bear your own feelings.  
  
And now I have stumbled upon the truth.  
  
This has to be the first time I've thought about justice in these terms. In the war, all I thought was to fight for justice, to try to right the wrongs done to me and her.  
  
I was so blind.  
  
I know that I would have been killed, had I come to this conclusion during the fighting. Because I wouldn't have fought, and a Gundam pilot who will not fight is a useless one,  
and so must be eliminated.  
  
He's a threat to the mission, after all.  
  
So, here I am, sitting and thinking about how stupid I was during the war. And what will I do about this?  
  
Nothing. The damage has been done. I cannot attempt to right any more wrongs, for fear that I may do many more.  
  
Is that why I quit the Preventers?  
  
Yes. And why the others quit, too. Eventually the stress gets to you, the stress that forms from the fear that what you're doing isn't right, that you're doing something evil   
by attempting to do right.  
  
"Is what I'm doing right? Is this the right thing to do?" The Preventers may be a violence-free organization, but there's still the thought that those fingers might slip, that  
gun fire a little too early, and before you know it, you've done another wrong trying to do right.  
  
I shouldn't be thinking about this. I should go back to drinking my tea and wasting away in this mountain retreat with the others. But my tea is cold, and I'm restless.  
  
I think I will go do my katas, and free my mind form these thoughts.  
  
It does not help my rather doubtful sanity to dwell on the definition of justice.  
  
But first, I shall go have more tea.  
  
~Owari~  
  
AN: Well, I think I did pretty good capturing Wuffie's thought processes there. And look, Meiran is only mentioned three times, and only as a pronoun! Okie, I'm happy now.  
  
Reviews? Flames? Chocolate-covered bishie? 


End file.
